A traditional bicycle may include a lever actuated brake system to provide and/or control the braking forces exerted by the system. Typically, the lever is coupled with a mechanical, hydraulic, electronic, or other type of brake actuating system. The lever is generally placed in convenient position for a rider to actuate the lever using one or more hands, such as by placing the control device including the lever on the handlebars of the bicycle. Different handlebar configurations and geometries are used by different riders having different sized and shaped hands. These different combinations of riders and handlebars can cause levers to be placed in non-optimal positions for some rider-handlebar combinations.